


The Break of Day

by mmmdraco



Series: Kids These Days [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata and Tezuka begin to explore the world outside of Go and Tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Ogata pulled up in front of the high school. He rolled down the passenger side window and leaned his head back to relax. A moment later, he heard the bell ring. Hardly two minutes later, Tezuka was seated beside him and buckling up. "Where to today?"

Stretching one arm out his own open window, Ogata started the car with the other and shifted into gear. "I figured I'd finally take you by the Go Institute."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tezuka clutched his seatbelt with one hand and fiddled with the radio with the other. They'd been traveling all around Tokyo showing each other the sights for the past three months. They interspersed tennis and go with mountain climbing and museum visiting and bowling and karaoke. They had attempted to find more common ground, and had nearly found such a thing with fish, but Tezuka preferred to catch and eat them, while Ogata liked only to watch them. So, each one pulled the other further into their own world. Today was Ogata's day to suggest a place, and Tezuka liked the idea. He'd been meaning to stop by to see where Ogata "worked", but thought it wouldn't be proper to suggest it, or to merely stop by.

"To be honest, I have some paperwork I need to pick up as it is. I've been meaning to bring you, though. You've picked up on go pretty well, but I want you to see some of the kids who are throwing their lives into it."

"You mean the insei?"

Ogata laughed and spread his fingers in the air to let the wind pass by them. "Yes, the insei. But, there are also several young pros who I believe will impress you sufficiently."

"Were you an insei?"

"I was. I stayed in the ranks for almost two years before I passed the pro exam. It was far less time than most linger there, but more than long enough for me. I like being on top."

Tezuka finally left the radio alone and turned his attention to the buildings they were passing. He leaned toward the window enough to let the breeze pass over his face. "Are you sure you're not trying to get me to leave tennis behind?"

Ogata snorted. "No. I appreciate playing go against you, but you're still way out of your league. You're destined for tennis. Why you didn't go ahead and become a pro, I'm not sure."

"I wanted to make sure, first."

"Hmm." Ogata slowed the car and took a parking space close to the Institute. "Here we are. Let's go see what's happening today."

Tezuka tried not to be too slow as they walked through the building, but he did keep getting distracted. He'd heard about a lot of this from his father, and from Ogata, but it wasn't until recently that his interest in go was anything more than passing. Here and there he saw pictures of Ogata, or his name under some big, important heading. He smiled at the older man's back and tried to keep up.

"Ogata!" An old man walked up and slapped Ogata on the shoulder hard. Ogata growled and pulled away. "What brings you here today? And is this guy with you, or is he one of the new reporters for Weekly Go?"

"Kuwabara." The words were said through clenched teeth and Tezuka took a step toward his friend to provide some sort of comfort. "This is Tezuka. He's my tennis coach, and I'm his go instructor. I'm here to pick up some award that Weekly Go is giving out. Nothing you need to be bothered by."

The old man, Kuwabara, stuck out his hand to Tezuka, who shook it perhaps a bit harder than he meant to. "Quite a grip you've got there, kid." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out. "Got a light?" he asked while looking back and forth between them.

Ogata dug into his own pocket, and came up empty-handed. "Sorry. I hardly smoke now that I'm exercising so much. My lungs appreciate it, at least." He grinned, but the grin fell when Tezuka dug into his own pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit Kuwabara's cigarette, and pulled back. "What? You don't smoke, do you?"

Tezuka tucked the lighter away again. "I believe in always being prepared."

Kuwabara took a long drag off the cigarette. "He's interesting, Ogata. You should invite him along to the bar next time we go."

"I'm fifteen." Tezuka squared his shoulders.

"Ho! If that's what exercise does to you, then, I'd better watch out. I can't afford to get any older looking. I'll just stick with my cigarettes, thank you." Kuwabara waved at them. "I'll see you later." He walked off and Tezuka tapped Ogata on the shoulder and looked at him.

"He's... something of my rival, I suppose."

"Ah." That, at least, was something Tezuka could understand.

"Let's go check out things on the younger side of life." Ogata led the way.

Several hours later, Tezuka was seated on Ogata's couch trying to get the other man to hold an ice pack to his eye. "Ogata, it'll hurt a lot less in the morning if you'll just do this now."

"Fine!" He grabbed the bag and pressed it against his eye. "I still don't understand why you had to go and challenge them to doubles."

"They were saying you couldn't possibly be good. I know otherwise. Besides, you said yourself I was no match for them when it came to go. It was better, then, to make it something I knew we both could actually do better than them."

Groaning, Ogata removed the bag. "I suppose I'll let it go. You couldn't have known how fierce Touya Akira is."

Laughing, Tezuka pressed his hand against Ogata's to lower the ice back down. "Never underestimate a man in lavender, I guess?"

"Hmph. Never underestimate anyone."

Straightening the pillows, Tezuka said, "It's amazing, though, that the ball didn't break your glasses. It just sort of got stuck between your eye and the lens."

"Like that helps me now when I can't wear the damn things. I'll be keeping ice on this until morning if you have anything to do with it, won't I?"

"Well, at least until I finish making dinner." Tezuka took off his own glasses and grabbed for Ogata's from the coffee table. "I wonder which of us has worse eyesight." He slid the glasses on and immediately squinted. "Oh, god. Ogata! You're practically blind, aren't you?" He leaned in closer to see if he could see the expression on the other man's face.

"Take those off. You'll get a headache. And, I'm not even close to blind. It's probably just the astigmatism." 

Tezuka slid the glasses off and noticed how close he'd gotten to Ogata. He was practically in his lap. "Yeah, um, I'm just going to go start dinner then, okay? Is kimchi rice okay?" He slid one foot to the ground, and then the other while putting his own glasses back on. Yet, when he went to move toward the kitchen, he forgot how close the coffee table was and bumped it enough to jar the glasses from his hand. They hit the coffee table and slid to the ground just under Ogata's recliner. "Let me just get those." He dropped to his knees.

Unbeknowst to Tezuka, Ogata did have pretty good vision without his glasses... good enough to see the obscene way that Tezuka's shorts rode up as he bent over to grab the glasses. He cleared his throat and considered putting the ice where it might actually be useful. "Kimchi rice is fine."

"Great." He could see that smile, too, and loved knowing that he caused it. "It won't take long." Tezuka placed the glasses where he could reach them and went into the kitchen.

For the next half hour or so, Ogata sat on the couch with ice over one bloodshot, bruised eye trying not to think about Tezuka in the kitchen wearing his apron. ...Trying not to think about what he'd been thinking when Shindou and Touya approached them and asked who Ogata's 'friend' was and whether he was any good at go. ...Trying not to think the thoughts that brought him off in the shower after his morning run. Not thinking about it had much the same effect as thinking about it, though. He was frustrated and anxious and really wanted to go do something stupid.

Tezuka finally peeked his head into the living room and said, "Dinner's ready." Ogata set his ice down on the table, not caring if it leaked or discolored the wood, and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

He took a seat next to Tezuka and breathed in the smell of the food. It was made a little differently than he made it, he could tell, but he wasn't sure what the boy had done. He made a note to ask... provided it was any good. He dug in and tried not to notice the throbbing that was making its way through his head. His glasses were still off, but he glanced up and over to the telephone. He could pretty much see his bottle of ibuprofen and was about to open his mouth to ask Tezuka if he could grab it for him when he saw the unguarded look in Tezuka's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Tezuka immediately dug into his food. "Nothing."

"Wrong. Try again."

Letting out a breath slowly, Tezuka grabbed for his napkin and dabbed at his lips. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm feeling."

"About those two brats beating me up with a tennis ball?"

"No." Tezuka took a long gulp of his water. "Just about you."

"What have you come up with so far?" Ogata felt the pounding in his head still, but his body wasn't registering it so much suddenly.

More water. "I think I like you."

"Well, we are friends," Ogata said cautiously.

"No. More than that kind of like. *Sex* like." Tezuka crumpled the napkin in his fingers.

"You're crazy. You just think you're feeling that way."

Suddenly, there was a shattered plate full of kimchi rice on the ground and Tezuka's lips on Ogata's. "I don't think so!" Tezuka shouted when he pulled away. "I just spent the past twenty minutes standing in your kitchen, cooking for you, and smelling your apron because it smelled like you!" He sat back down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess. I'll... I'll clean it up and go. I'm sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Ogata grabbed Tezuka and pulled him close enough to get another kiss. "Don't assume you're the only one with feelings."

After being kissed, Tezuka wrapped his arms gingerly around Ogata's shoulders and leaned his forehead against the other man's. "How do you put up with me? I act like a brat when I'm with you."

"Because, despite everything else, you're only a brat with me. That makes me special, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Tezuka whispered.

"And since I like you, *sex* like, don't you think that makes me happy?"

"Maybe just a little?" Tezuka pulled back and tried to get his composure back. 

Ogata ran his fingers back through his hair and laughed. "Just so you know, I've been having naughty thoughts about you since the first time we met."

"Really?" Tezuka set about cleaning up his mess. "It wasn't just because I looked older, was it?"

"It was just about how you looked, period. Then, when you made me run laps, it was kind of hot. And when I got to know you, and got to see you more often, it not only got harder not to have those thoughts, but they kept getting more detailed. We'd go hiking and I'd think about you naked, under a waterfall we passed." Ogata smiled and took a long swallow of his own glass of water.

"Did you want to have sex, then?" Ogata spit most of his water back out across the table.

"That... well, yes. But, we shouldn't right now."

"Why not? You want it. I want it. I'm not going to go tell anyone that you had sex with a minor, and you've seen from experience that no one thinks I'm a minor when they see me. I've got condoms and lube, too."

"What!?" Ogata suddenly wanted his bag of ice back to put over both eyes. "Why are you carrying those around?"

"Always be prepared. I don't have to think it will happen for it to be a possible conclusion."

"No sex just yet. While you are a minor, that's not the part that's bothering me. You're inexperienced. Sex is not the kind of thing you just jump into. There's plenty of things we can do that aren't actual sex." 

"Like what?" Tezuka was on his knees on the floor and looking up at Ogata.

"Fuck." Ogata stood up. "Just... come to the bedroom. We'll figure something out, okay?"

Tezuka jumped up quickly and even led the way.

The process of getting naked and into the bed was something of a blur for Ogata as his hormones attempted to overwhelm his good sense. Then, there were centimeters upon centimeters upon centimeters of smooth, flawless, partially sun-soaked skin for him to try not to drool over. When his eyes made it upward to Tezuka's face, though, he kneeled down on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"I know." Tezuka smiled. "I just... I want to know what you're thinking about me because of this."

"I'm thinking," Ogata said as he reached out his other hand to trail up the outer length of Tezuka's thigh, "that I'm incredibly lucky to be here, and that I want to make you scream in happiness, and that you're gorgeous." His hand slid over and his fingers brushed against Tezuka's cock lightly.

Tezuka groaned low in his throat and lifted his knees from the bed slightly. "You're gorgeous, too." One of those long, grip-tape-rough hands reached out and grasped him as well, and they began to move. Ogata twitched his wrist like when he played quick moves in a go game, while Tezuka's hand gripped more like his hold for a drop shot. 

Crying out loudly, Tezuka came first and spilled his come over Ogata's hand. His hand clenched enough in the effort to bring Ogata off in the process who groaned out his own pleasure, then pulled Tezuka up to sit next to him on the bed after catching his breath from the exertion. "We'll be wanting showers, I'm sure." Tezuka nodded dumbly and flexed his fingers while looking at the viscous liquid covering them. "Fortunately, my shower is big enough to share."

Tezuka licked his lips. "What would you say if I asked to spend the night?"

Ogata cleared his throat and flexed his own hand slightly. "I'd say that you're pushing it, and that you must think I'm made of stamina." He stood up and took a few steps toward the bathroom before looking back over his shoulder. "But, on the other hand, that's not a 'no'. I'll go start the shower. Start thinking what to tell your parents. You can call them after we're clean again."

"You know, you live closer to my school than I do."

"Then tell your parents that you're staying here tonight because of that... since you've got something to do at school tomorrow."

"What if they tell me I can't?"

Ogata laughed. "Do you think they're going to turn down the best tennis and go players who ever lived? No. Now get that pale ass in here. I don't want the water to get cold."

The warmth of their shower didn't last nearly long enough, but it was long enough to prove just how quick a learner Tezuka and Ogata could each be.


End file.
